Janitor
Janitor in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School is in charge of school's security & some light maintenance. Overview "Janitor" may refer to the following: *"Janitor" - A janitor (American English, Scottish English), custodian (British English), janitress (female), cleaner or caretaker is a person who cleans and maintains buildings such as hospitals, schools and residential accommodation. Janitors' primary responsibility is as a cleaner. In some cases they will also carry out maintenance and security duties. *In the White Day: A Labyrinth Named School, they carry out maintenance and security duties. But in the evening, they become possessed by ghosts. **"Bong-gu" - Bong-gu is the janitor of Yeondu High School's Main Building. He is the first janitor encountered in White Day: ALNS and Remake. **"Dal-su" - Dal-su is the second Janitor at New Building, encountered in White Day: ALNS and Remake. **Detection range of Janitor is 180 degrees on the front. range depends on the [[Difficulty Modes|Difficulty level] and it also detects up and down floors.] **If the player runs within the detection range of the janitor, the janitor's enters Alert mode and heads straight to the position where the running was last detected. Then, if the Janitor can't find the player, he will enter Patrol mode after 15 seconds. Janitor's pattern 's Story mode (2001)' at the Slide Show file. ]] ※'situation inside the School' : This situation occurs when doors, fluorescent lights, etc. are different from their initial situations.(Door, fluorescent light, Flashlight etc. : The target of confirmation by Janitor) on fluorescent lights, opened doors, etc. ※'conditions inside the school' : Reversion to the initial situation from the Unusual situation. off fluorescent lights, closed doors, etc. *'Patrol mode': The general patrol situation of Janitor. **''Patrol the designated course on foot'' **''Check the situation inside the School'' - When found situation, Change to Alert mode. But If has too many situations ( deliberately ), Janitors while maintaining the Patrol mode, and the return to conditions inside the school. **When the Janitors find a target, they switch to'mode'. *'Alert mode': When target is not found, but situation (or player's footsteps running Sound) are detected. **First, the Janitors walk to where situation (or player's footsteps running sound, loud sound, etc.) occurred. **Wandering close to a waypoint; often turns his head to check around. **Visible / audible range 150% improvement. **When the Janitors find a target, change to mode. **Alert mode is turned off when 15 seconds elapse (after Go to the point of Unusual situation occurred and Looking around the point). When the mode change by detection of situation, change the mode after return to conditions inside the school. **If the Haunted Head Ghost inflicts damage, the janitor comes straight to where the player suffered damage. *'Chase mode': When Janitors find the target. **Janitor comes running toward to the target (Player or friends). **The target comes within a certain distance, the Janitors attack with a baseball bat. **They produce an unpleasant laugh. **If Janitors miss the target, return to mode **When a janitor comes running, they must seen for a target. **When the player is chased by the janitors, players can't save, and conversations between characters and some events are temporarily disabled. **When the janitors give chase,situation is ignored. Category:Disambiguation pages